castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
City of Jiraiya
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=1 URL: https://web3.castleagegame.com/castle_ws/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=1 For Glory and Honor! * In 10 turns, save as many people as you can from an Orc Assault while exploring the rich city of Jiraiya. * After 10 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many people you rescued. * The people that you save will permanently add on to the population of the City. * As the population grows you will also receive valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * Per turn, you can rescue a number of people equal to your Army count (max 20). * A large Army Count also protects against Orc encounters where you rescue 0 people and receive minor health damage. * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x8 Commoners rescued: 1 Small tower (Max 20) (The Commoners honor you by building a Tower in your image!) * x5 Defenders rescued: 2 Footmen (For showing your valor in battle, 2 Footmen join you!) * x3 Barmaids rescued: 1 Cleric (For helping ladies in distress, a cleric has joined you!) * x1 Princess rescued: 1 Paladin (For saving the princess, her champion Paladin has joined you!) Population Achievement Rewards: * x100 Commoners rescued: +1 Skill Point and 1 Temple * x20 Defenders rescued: +1 Skill Point and 5 Knights * x10 Barmaids rescued: +1 Skill Point and 2 Angels * x3 Princesses rescued: +1 Skill Point and 1 Dragon = Quest = : The Great City of Jiraiya is under attack by the forces of the Orc King! Drive them back, and rally the citizens to your cause! Find hidden treasure! Rescue Failure: There is a chance you fail an action. This happens if you have a small army. Random chance or 50% chance regardless of whether a player has 20 or 500 Army. * Orc: Laughable! You need to try harder than that to defeat me puny human! Try again! Area 1 Entrance: As you rush to the scene, you see flames burst out of the nearby Tavern and hear a young woman scream from within. Clear: The Path to the Barracks is clear, and you see a fierce battle between the City Defenders and the Brutish Orcs! Action: Save the Villagers in the Tavern! 5 Energy * Commoner: Thank the Heavens. Hurry and rush to the barracks! * Barmaid: Thank you milord! There are more barmaids in the Tavern! Special Event: :A tavern room is about to collapse. Inside you see a mysterious box and a young barmaid unconscious in the room. What do you do? OR * Rush to take the barmaid to safety! 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: For rescuing her, the barmaid leaves you a special keepsake... ! * Take the box, leaving the barmaid to her fate! 5 Energy ** Gold Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... 20,000 Gold! ** OR ** Item Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... A ! * Do both actions at the same time! (Requires 3 Army Members) 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: For rescuing her, the barmaid leaves you a special keepsake... ! ** AND ** Gold Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... 20,000 Gold! ** OR ** Item Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... A ! Area 2 Entrance: The Battle in the Barracks is fierce, and Orcs are pouring in from all sides! Clear: The Battle in the Barracks begins to wind down as the Orcs regroup to launch a final assault on the City Keep! '' '''Action:' Aid the Defenders in the Barracks! 5 Energy * Commoner: Thank the Heavens. Hurry! You must save the princess! * Defender: Thank you lord! We could not have held much longer! Area 3 Entrance: The human defenses are hard pressed to drive the Orc forces back! You are the only one with a clear path to rescue the princess in her tower! Action: Rescue the Princess! 5 Energy * Defender: The path to the princess is blocked by heavy resistance! * Princess: Thank you milord! I owe you my life! Special Event: :The door to the Princess is before you. However, a golden shimmer catches the corner of your eye... you turn to see a large treasure chest. What do you do? OR * Charge past the door and save the Princess! 5 Energy ** x1 - A beautiful maiden awaits you on the other end of the door. Congratulations! You've saved the princess! ** OR ** Item Bonus: For rescuing her, the princess teaches you a magic spell... ! * Take the chest, leaving the princess to certain doom! 5 Energy ** Gold Bonus: You rush to open the chest and find... 100,000 Gold! ** OR ** Item Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... A ! * Do both actions at the same time! (Requires 5 Army Members) 5 Energy ** x1 - A beautiful maiden awaits you on the other end of the door. Congratulations! You've saved the princess! ** OR ** Item Bonus: For rescuing her, the princess teaches you a magic spell... ! ** AND ** Gold Bonus: You rush to open the chest and find... 100,000 Gold! ** OR ** Item Bonus: You rush to open the box and find... A ! Victory : At long last, the Orc forces retreat. The Great City of Jiraiya remains standing as a testament to the courage of the great heroes that battled throughout the night. : Note: This quest is no longer available, though going through the link, or by equipping your gear-set on the Kingdom Of Mist epic quest will allow you to do the quest. Also, collecting resources (or just the act of stashing Gold, even if there's none) through the top of the screen while at the Kingdom Of Mist epic quest screen will redirect you to this quest, for unknown reasons. Category:Epic Quests